The Snowdrop
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Alvilda is happy for the first time in an age, but she is quickly taken from her honeymoon bliss as she journeys to Midgard with Thor, helping her comrades once more. Ultron tests them at every step, and when it begins to look like the Avengers will fall apart, can Alvilda keep them together, or are her own demons coming out to play?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to _The Snowdrop, _the fourth instalment of Alvilda's story! Sorry for the slight delay, but I've been busy with work and university.

As always, the Marvel universe belongs to Marvel, but Alvilda is entirely my own.

Please follow and comment!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

I stood back to back against Clint, the two of us shooting arrows at the enemy as Nat drove the vehicle, Thor and Tony soaring above us and taking out men in front of us.

"I have to tell you, this bow is slightly heavier than I thought it would be," I shout to Clint, as he releases one of his explosion arrows.

"I can always take it back," he shouts in answer, and I smirk, releasing an arrow behind us to the vehicle following us, turning as it explodes.

"It's impolite to take a present from someone," I tell him, about to notch an arrow to stop an enemy soldier but Nat kicks him in the face, stopping his attempt at attacking her. I watch as Thor takes out a watch tower in front of us, Steve and Hulk passing us as we reach a barricade. Clint notches an arrow as I slide my bow behind my back, unsheathing my sword instead as we jump from the vehicle as it crashes into the barricade. As the rest of us land on the ground and attack the group of soldiers, Tony flies ahead to the HYDRA base, and I turn when he hits the blue force field.

"Shit!" he shouts over the intercom.

"Language!" Steve reprimands. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken," JARVIS answers.

"Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it. At long last," Thor says, and I notice Natasha roll her eyes as she races past me, taking out two guards and destroying two vehicles as I fight off three men at once.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys," she says, and I hum in agreement.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise," Clint says, just as he explodes a vehicle.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the face that Cap just said 'language'?" Tony asks, and despite myself I laugh at his comment.

"I know. It just slipped out," Steve answers, and I shake my head as I slice through a HYDRA's armour, turning as he falls to the ground.

"Clint!" Nat shouts nearby, and I watch her dodge energy blasts to get to him.

"We have an enhanced in the field," Steve warns, as I cover Natasha, following steadily behind her as she reaches Clint.

"Clint's hit! Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Nat asks, as I kneel on the other side of Clint. Hulk smashes his way through it at her request, and she smiles slightly. "Thank you." I check Clint's wound, wincing at the sight of it.

"Stark, we really need to get inside," Steve points out.

"I'm closing in," Tony answers. "Drawbridge is down, people."

"Clint is hit pretty hard. We're gonna need evac right away," I say over the comms, glancing at Nat who worriedly sits next to him. "He'll be alright when we get him back. Go help the others, I'll stay with him."

Nat pats Clint's shoulder before running off. Clint groans, and I move to sit so I can look at his wound.

"It's all right, Clint," I tell him soothingly, reaching for my necklace and holding it tightly. Over the last few months, I had begun to understand the power within the necklace, and was able to enhance my own abilities with it. As soon as I placed my other hand over his wound, Clint's groans quieten, and he seems more relaxed.

"How do you do that?" he asks, his breath still a little short.

"Magic," I say, winking at him with a smile as Thor lands beside us.

"Come on you two, there's no time for lying about in a battlefield," Thor teases, and I shake my head as Thor lifts Clint up as gently as he can, before he flies off in the direction of the jet. "Alvilda, do you think you can make it to the jet to keep tending to Barton?" Thor asks over the comms.

"Already on my way," I tell him, running across the woods, dancing out of the way of incoming shots while taking several HYDRA soldiers out. "Nearly there."

"Guys, I got Strucker," Steve says, and I smile at his words and at seeing the sight of the jet.

"Yeah, I got something bigger. Thor, I got eyes on the prize," Tony says, before falling silent. I race into the jet, passing Thor as I go to Clint's side, continuing to relieve some of his pain.

"Tony?" I ask over the comms, glancing at Thor before we hear his reply.

"Was you worried about me, Arwen?" I smile at the nickname, shaking my head.

"I really wish you hadn't made me watch those films," I tell him.

"Guys, lets go home," Steve says over the comms, and I share a glance with Thor in relief.

XXXXXX

Tony sits at the front of the jet, flying us back to Avengers Tower while Steve and I tend to Clint. Natasha sits talking to Bruce for a moment, their words quiet.

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" Nat suddenly asks.

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims," Thor answers, and I move to hit him on the back of the head as Nat glares at him and Bruce groans. "Uh, but not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, uh, wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, uh, gout," he says, looking at the sceptre as I shake my head at him.

"Hey Banner, Dr Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asks.

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around," Bruce answers. Tony puts Jarvis in control of the jet, and comes to stand beside Thor, Steve and myself.

"It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties or having an excuse to get a visit from my favourite elf," Tony says, and I smile at him.

"No, but this brings it to a close," Thor says, smiling slightly.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asks.

"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asks, Thor nodding his approval. "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honoured with revels," Thor says.

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain?" Tony asks.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA so, yes, revels," Steve says, and I nudge Tony's shoulder.

"The way we 'revel' is very different to your parties, Tony," I tell him, and Thor nods in agreement as the others look at me in amusement.

"Really? How?" Tony asks, smiling.

"We drink a lot more," I tell him, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit beside Tony as he flies to the landing pad on the Avengers tower, Dr Cho and her team rushing off with Clint as soon as the wheels touch down. Nat and Banner hurry off, Thor carrying the sceptre off the jet as Maria walks on.

"Lab's all set up, boss," she says, looking to Tony.

"Uh, actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler," Tony says, pointing to Steve as I scoff at him, standing and walking to stand beside Steve.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asks.

"NATO's got him," Maria answers.

"The two enhanced?" Steve asks, and Maria hands him a tablet with an image of the two that attacked in the forest.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special," Maria explains.

"Their abilities?" Steve asks, as we enter the tower.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation," Maria answers, pausing when Steve looks at her in confusion.

"He's fast and she's weird," I say, and he nods, impressed at my knowledge. "When you spend as much time with Tony and Bruce as I do, you pick up on a few things."

"Well, they're going to show up again," Steve states, looking up as the lift dings.

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts," Maria comments.

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve asks dryly.

"We're not at war, Captain," Maria points out.

"They are," Steve says firmly, as the doors shut on him. I turn to look at Maria, the both of us sighing.

"Do you think he practices in the mirror, or is just blessed with being serious all the time?" I ask her, and she laughs as we head to the stairs down to Bruce's lab. I part ways with Maria, smiling at the sight of Bruce looking a lot less shaken up.

"How's he doing?" Bruce asks, passing Tony who has just left Clint.

"Oh unfortunately, he's still Barton," Tony answers, and I smack his arm as I pass him.

"That's terrible," Bruce replies.

"Don't make me hit you, Bruce, I'm not scared of the other guy," I warned with a smile.

"He's fine. He's thirsty," Tony says, Bruce and I heading into the lab where Clint, Nat and Dr Cho are.

"You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together," Nat says, and Clint smirks at her, his face only slightly contorted in pain.

"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum," Dr Cho answers.

"She's creating tissue," Bruce puts simply, looking in awe at the device.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," Dr Cho said proudly.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" Tony said, carrying a tray of drinks into the lab.

"No, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic," Clint says, Tony handing him a drink as he moves to stand next to me and Nat.

"Here's your beverage," Tony says, smiling slightly.

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference," Dr Cho tells him.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend," Clint says.

"That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust," Dr Cho says.

"Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday," Tony tells her.

"Unlike you, I don't have time for parties," Dr Cho says, pausing before speaking again. "Will Thor be there?"

"Yes, but Jane unfortunately won't be. Have you met his girlfriend, Dr Cho?" I ask, folding my arms as Clint snorts at the question, Dr Cho blushing in embarrassment as she turns back to her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far, please comment and let me know what you think!

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

I smiled as I lent against the bar, listening to Rhodey's story. "Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So, I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this'?" he says smiling, as I glance at Thor and Tony who stand there. "'Boom! Are you looking…' Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills," Rhodey says, shaking his head.

"That's the whole story?" Thor asks, confused.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story," Rhodes answers.

"Well, it's very good then. It's impressive," Thor says, laughing.

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodey asks, changing the subject quickly.

"No," Tony answers.

"Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asks.

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run," Tony points out.

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer," Thor tells them.

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting," Tony adds.

"There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize," Thor says, and I share a glance with Maria and Rhodey.

"Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together," Maria says, imitating a cough. "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me."

"Want a lozenge?" Rhodes asks, and Maria makes a murmur of yes. "Let's go," he says, leading her away from us.

"But Jane's better," Thor says, and I roll my eyes.

"Alright tough guy let's go see what Steve is up to," I say, leading him away. We greet Steve, and Thor takes out a flask from his pocket and puts some in mine, Steve's and his own drinks.

"I gotta have some of that!" a war veteran says.

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men," Thor explains.

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on," another veteran says, holding his glass out to him.

"Alright," Thor says, pouring some of the alcohol in the veterans drinks.

"This can only end badly," I mutter, watching as they all take a sip and immediately become intoxicated, to the point where they have to be carried out. I walk around the room with Steve, the two of his looking out to the partygoers.

"Not your scene either, huh?" Steve asks, and I smile faintly.

"It was once. But now, not so much," I tell him.

"Since Loki?" Steve asks, and I pause, turning to look out at the city. "I know what it's like to have a dream, and then it be taken away from you," Steve tells me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Dreams are not made to last. Reality has to kick in some day," I tell him, glancing down at my wedding ring. "I just feel…guilty, for being happy without him."

"I don't think you should feel guilty. If you spend time worrying about what you don't have, you won't appreciate what you do have," Steve says, and I smile up at him.

"You know, you should be a couples counsellor," I say, and he laughs.

"Yeah, maybe not," he says, smiling. "Tell me more about this husband of yours."

XXXXXX

We all sit, laughing and talking later that night after the party ended, sharing drinks.

"But, it's a trick!" Clint shouts, twirling drum sticks between his fingers.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that," I told him as I sat next to Thor, smiling as Clint scoffs.

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick," Clint repeats.

"Well please, be my guest," Thor says, and the group go silent.

"Come on," Tony says.

"Really?" Clint asks, looking excited.

"Yeah!" Thor says, and Clint stands, walking around the table to Mjolnir.

"Oh, this is gonna be beautiful," Rhodey mutters.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Tony says, and we laugh.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint says, smirking as he grabs the hammer and pulls, but it doesn't budge. "I still don't know how you do it," Clint says, laughing.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asks, and Clint points to the hammer.

"Please, Stark, by all means," Clint says, and we all laugh and tease him as Tony gets up, unbuttoning his jacket and taking Clint's place in front of Mjolnir.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony says.

"Don't hurt yourself, Tony," I warn, smiling as he grasps the handle.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Tony asks.

"Yes, of course," Thor answers, confident in no one being able to lift it.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta," Tony says, before pulling and failing to lift the hammer. "I'll be right back," Tony says, hurrying out and returning a moment later with his Iron Man hand, and tries again. Rhodey gets in on it to help, and comes back with his War Machine hand, the two trying to lift it.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodes asks, out of breath from trying to lift it.

"Are you on my team?" Tony asks in answer.

"Just represent! Pull!" Tony instructs.

"Alright, let's go!" Tony says, both pulling as much as they. Bruce then takes up the challenge, roaring and pretending to try and change into the Hulk when he fails, everyone watching him in silence as he smiles before sitting back down.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure," Tony says, as Steve stands and grips the hammer.

"Come on, Cap," Rhodes encourages. I watch as Steve starts pulling the hammer, and it budges slightly. Thor's face falls slightly in alarm, but Steve also fails to lift it.

"Nothing," Thor says, laughing with relief.

"And?" Tony asks.

"Widow?" Bruce asks.

"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered," Nat says, lounging on the chair and sipping her beer.

"Alvilda?" Steve asks, and I laugh as Thor stops me from attempting it.

"I managed it once, but only for a second," I tell them, and the others laugh and shake their head.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," Tony states.

"You bet your ass," Clint agrees.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria points out.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asks Tony, who just shrugs in reply.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony asks, the others laughing as Thor stands.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," he says, lifting the hammer up with ease. "You're all not worthy," he tells them, and everyone disagrees while laughing. A high pitch, loud screeching noise fills the room, causing us all to cover our ears. I stand as it fades, looking to the door.

"Guys," I say, pointing out the broken Iron Legion walking towards them.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers," the suit says, limping towards them.

"Stark," Steve says, the others standing up.

"JARVIS," Tony says, looking to his phone.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" the suit mutters.

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit," Tony mutters, as the suit continues speaking.

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," it says, and I share a look with Thor.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices," the suit says.

"Who sent you?" Thor asks, moving in front of Dr Cho.

"'I see a suit of armor around the world'," the suit replays Tony's voice.

"Ultron," Bruce says, and I frown in confusion.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission," Ultron tells us.

"What mission?" Natasha asks it, and I take the dagger from the strap on my thigh.

"Peace in our time," Ultron says, and other Iron Legion suits smash through the wall, firing at everyone. I dodge the bullets, jumping on the back of one and slicing it's helmet off with the dagger, dropping to the ground and rolling under a table to avoid another firing at me.

"Stark!" Steve shouts. I look up to see Tony on the back of one trying to shut it down.

"We are here to help," the iron legion say.

"One sec, one sec!" Tony answers. I huff, stopping one from attacking Dr Cho by slicing its arm off and kicking it away. Tony managed to shut down the iron legion, just as Cap dismembers the last one.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron says, picking up the helmet of one of the ones I had sliced off. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction," Ultron says, and Thor throws his hammer at the robot. We watch as Ultron begins to sing before he turns off. "I had strings, but now I'm free."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! 2020 has certainly become an insane year, and we're only in month three. My university has completely shut, and even though this is a real pain in the a***, this has given me a little time to get some writing done!

Please stay safe out there everyone, and remember not to panic. Life is crazy, but we will get through this as long as we're all sensible. If anyone has any worries about life right now and they don't know who to talk to, please PM and I will cheer you up with some wise Disney reference!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch," Bruce tells everyone as we stand in the lab.

"Ultron," Steve mutters.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other," Natasha says, and I notice how Clint tenses at her words.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes asks.

"Nuclear codes," Maria realises.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can," Rhodes tells everyone.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead," Natasha says.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct," Steve says.

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint reminds everyone.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building," I say.

"Yes, there was," Tony says, bringing up a destroyed image of JARVIS' consciousness, as everyone looks on in silence.

"This is insane," Bruce mutters.

"JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense," Steve comments.

"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage," Bruce says, knowing the most about rage than anyone. Thor struts in, grabbing Tony by his neck.

"It's going around," Clint says and I rush to Thor's side, grabbing his arm.

"Come on. Use your words, buddy," Tony says, gripping his hands around his neck.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor says.

"Thor, enough," I say firmly. Thor glances at me before letting Tony go. I make sure to stand between the two as Tony stumbles back, away from Thor.

"The Legionnaire?" Steve asks.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again," Thor states angrily.

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Natasha says.

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr Cho asks Tony. Tony starts laughing, while Banner shakes his head at him, trying to get him to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asks.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible," Tony says.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Thor states.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this," Tony says to everyone.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bruce begins, but is cut off by Tony.

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls," Tony asks.

"Only when I've created a murder bot," Bruce answers.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony asks him.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD," Steve points out.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asks.

"No, it's never come up," Rhodes says sarcastically.

"Saved New York?" Tony asks.

"Never heard that," Rhodes answers the same way.

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony asks.

"Together," Steve answers.

"We'll lose," Tony says.

"Then we'll do that together, too," Steve tells him. Tony looks at him for a moment before turning away, coming to stand next to me. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

XXXXXX

The next day, the extent of Ultron surfaces, and I listen with a small amount of dread to Maria.

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place," she tells Steve and I.

"Fatalities?" Steve asks.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see," Maria answers.

"Maximoffs," I say, and Steve nods.

"Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common," Steve agrees.

"Not anymore," Maria says, handing Steve a tablet showing a photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him. I sigh, walking beside Steve as we head off to find Clint.

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am," I hear Clint say, and we see him around the corner on the phone.

"Barton, we might have something," Steve interrupts him.

"Gotta go," Clint says, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Steve asks, as Clint walks beside us.

"Girlfriend," Clint answers, not explaining further. We gather in the lab, and Steve shows everyone the photo of Strucker.

"What's this?" Tony asks.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker," I answer, rolling my eyes as Thor presses the tablet to Tony without looking at him.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony comments.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Nat asks.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve answers.

"Yeah, I bet he..." Nat mutters, looking at the computer before sighing. "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything," Tony says, and leads us to the physical files we have on Strucker. We each take a box and begin looking through them.

"Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends," Steve says.

"Well, these people are all horrible," Bruce adds.

"Wait. I know that guy," Tony stops Bruce, taking the photo he was looking at. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms," he explains, ignoring the accusing look Steve gives him. "There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'ahab'."

We gather around the photo, and Thor points to the scar on the back of Ulysses Klaue's neck. "This," he points out.

"Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it..." Tony begins, but is cut off by Thor.

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand," Thor says, and Bruce identifies the brand on the computer.

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way," Bruce tells us.

"What dialect?" Steve asks.

"Wakanada...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda," Bruce says. Tony and Steve look at each other.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony trails off.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asks.

"I'm confused. What comes out of Wakanda?" I ask, and the two look at Steve's shield.

"The strongest metal on earth," Tony answers.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asks.


End file.
